Pravo na zavičaj identitet bosanskih Nijemaca u posljeratnoj Njemačkoj
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju :“Mi smo izgubili naš zavičaj. Ljudi bez zavičaja su stranci na ovom svijetu. Bog je postavio ljude u njihov zavičaj. Prisilno ih odvojiti od zavičaja znači ubiti im duše. Mi smo pretrpili i preživjeli ovu sudbinu. Stoga osjećamo da smo pozvani tražiti da se pravo na zavičaj, kao jedno od Boga darovano temeljno pravo čovječanstva, prizna i ostvari. ... Narodi svijeta bi morali uvidjeti da je sudbina protjeranih Nijemaca, kao i svih prognanika, jedan svjetski problem čije rješavanje zahtjeva snažan doprinos kroz moralnu odgovornost i obavezu. Mi pozivamo narode i ljude dobre volje, da započnu sa radom tako da se iz krivnje, nesreće, patnje, siromaštva i bijede pronađe za nas sve put u jednu bolju budućnost.”Originalan dokument u: Henrike Hampe (gl.ur.): Heimat im Koffer. Flüchtlinge und Vertriebene aus Südosteuropa im Nachkriegsdeutschland. Begleitheft zur Ausstellung im Donauschwäbischen Zentralmuseum. Ulm: Donauschwäbisches Zentralmuseum, 2008., 15 Povelja njemačkih prognanika, iz koje je ovaj citat, dokument je europskog ranga. Ona je jedno jasno odricanje od osvete i bijesa, usprkos pretrpljenoj patnji, i snažno priznanje jednoj novoj Europi. Povelja je 6. augusta 1950. godine javno i svečano objavljena na jednom velikom okupljanju ispred ruševina dvorca u Stuttgartu. Može se s pravom reći da je povelja prognanih iz zavičaja, sa svojom europskom perspektivom i sviješću o univerzalnosti problema prisilne migracije, za poslijeratno vrijeme u Njemačkoj vrijedna pažnje. Ona spaja ono što se po definiciji kulturne znanosti ponajprije analitički odvaja: pojmove identitet i zavičaj. Dok je zavičaj nešto što je moguće lokalizirati u prostoru, identitetom se smatra unutrašnja struktura jednog individuuma ili jedne grupe. Unatoč tomu, oba pojma sadrže dodirne točke. Kada se zavičaj shvaća kao “mjesto najdubljeg povjerenja”, kao “svijet cjelovite svijesti”, tada se već dotiče biti identiteta, jer identitet se smatra skladom individuuma sa njegovom okolinom i time je suprotnost osjećaju stranosti.Hermann Bausinger, Heimat und Identität, u: Heimat und Identität. Probleme regionaler Kultur. Volkskunde-Kongreß in Kiel 1979. (gl. ur. Konrad Köstlin i Hermann Bausinger), Neumünster: Karl Wachholtz Verlag, 1980., 9., 20. Biografski intervjui sa prognanicima također svjedoče da je zavičaj ponajprije “socijalni prostor”: “Važna su sjećanja na rodbinu i poznanike. Zavičaj ostaje vrlo jasno u sjećanju kao mreža veza sa ližnjima”.Heiner Treinen, Symbolische Ortsbezogenheit. Eine soziologische Untersuchung zum Heimatproblem. Köln: Kölner Zeitschrift für Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie, 1965., br. 17,296. Centralni topos u pripovijedanjima njemačkih prognanika jeste to da je čovjek mogao spoznati što je to zavičaj tek onda kada ga je izgubio. Mnoge izbjeglice i prognanici, osobito sa bivših teritorija njemačkog Reicha u Češkoj i Poljskoj, bili su čvrsto uvjereni da će se jednom vratiti u zavičaj. Ovu nerealnu nadu je tijekom prvih poslijeratnih godina pojačavala politika, jer su izbjeglice iz istočne Europe bivale iskorištavane kao “sredstvo prisile” za eventualne mirovne pregovore. Prognani su često govorili o “starom zavičaju” ili o “pravom zavičaju”, i o jednom “novom zavičaju”. Polaritet između dvaju zavičaja time je vrlo rano postao centralna tema u izbjegličkoj sociologiji i etnologiji.Hermann Bausinger, Markus Braun, Herbert Schwedt: Neue Siedlungen. Volkskundlichsoziologische Untersuchungen des Ludwig-Uhland-Instituts Tübingen. Stuttgart: 1963. (drugo izdanje), 182. Česte su i izjave proganika i izbjeglica da su zapravo živjeli dva života: jedan prije i jedan nakon progona. Tim postaje jasno da su ljudi iz nekadašnjih njemačkih naselja, na istoku i jugoistoku Europe, u poslijeratnoj Njemačkoj prvo morali stvoriti novi identitet – identitet “protjeranih iz zavičaja” (“Heimatvertriebenen” ). Većina bosanskih Nijemaca ne može biti ubrojana u grupu “Heimatvertriebenen”Čak i u njemačkim istraživanjima standardni pojmovi poput “izbjeglice i prognani” ili “prognani iz zavičaja” predstavljaju jedan cijeli kompleks najrazličitijih iskustava: preseljenje, bijeg, progon, internacija u logore, deportacija, prisilni rad.' '''jer su 1942. preseljeni u Poljsku, a potom u Češku i Elsass. Većina ih je još prije završetka Drugog svjetskog rata došla u Njemačku, tako da su bili pošteđeni sudbine koju su doživjeli protjerani. No, svejedno su u poslijeratno vrijeme dijelili iskustva obeskorjenjivanja sa drugim ljudima koji su zbog posljedica Drugog svjetskog rata ostali bez zavičaja. Kako su se bosanski Nijemci konstituirali kao grupa u Republici Njemačkoj, te kako su ostvarili jedan novi identitet bit će istraženo u mom izlaganju. Kako je predstavljen bosanski zavičaj u zavičajnoj literaturi bosanskih Nijemaca? Kako interpretiraju svoju povijest, koje povijesne slike dominiraju u njihovom diskursu? Kako se odnosi identitet bosanskih Nijemaca naspram identiteta Nijemaca koji se nazivaju podunavskim Švabama? Da li se bosanski Nijemci doživljavaju kao dio velike grupe podunavskih Švaba ili njeguju jednu specifičnu svijest? Prije nego što istražimo ova pitanja pomoću analize zavičajne štampe i literature nastale poslije 1945. godine, želimo ponajprije baciti kratki pogled na povijest njemačkih kolonija u Bosni. Tko su bosanski Nijemci? Koloniziranje Bosne se, isto kao i koloniziranje Slavonije, odvijalo krajem 19. stoljeća, te je bilo mješavina državne i privatne inicijative. To je bila posljednja faza naseljavanja nejugoslavenskog dijela stanovništva na područje kasnije Jugoslavije. Za razliku od Slavonije, kolonisti koji su naseljavali Bosnu nisu pretežno dolazili sa područja Habsburške Monarhije, već iz Njemačke i Rusije. Što se tiče ekonomskog utjecaja i etničkog ustroja, koloniziranje Bosne je bilo od slabog značaja.Zoran Janjetović, Deca careva, pastorčad kraljeva. Nacionalne manjine u Jugoslaviji 1918 – 1941. Beograd: Inis, 2005., 55., 58. Hans Maier, koji je 1923. nekoliko tjedana putovao kroz kolonije, te ostavio jedan iscrpan izvještaj o njihovom nastanku i razvoju, podijelio je kolonizaciju u četiri faze. Prvo privatno naseljavanje odvijalo se prije okupacije Bosne i Hercegovine. U ljeto 1869. monasi iz Rheinlanda, koji su pripadali redu Trappista, osnivaju pored Banje Luke Samostan Marija-Stern. Nakon skromnog početka u razdoblju od 1871. do 1878. razvio se jedan gospodarski i samostanski kompleks koji se sastojao od mlinare, pivovare, tkaonice, škole, medicinske stanice, sirotišta i ciglane. 1878. godine, pomoću novina “Kršćanski hodočasnik” (“Christlicher Pilger”), pater Franz Pfanner poziva njemačke seljake na doseljavanje. Tako dolaze prvi doseljenici iz Rheinlanda, Prusije i Badena u Bosnu. Posredništvom samostana kupovali su zemlju od domaćeg stanovništva i nazvali prvu koloniju Windthorst (danas Nova Topola) u čast njemačkom političaru partije “Centar”. Druga kolonija je nakon posjete prijestolonasljednika nazvana Rudolfstal (danas Bosanski Aleksandrovac). Do 1887. slijedili su doseljenici iz Westfalena, Nizozemske i Šlezije. Neki doseljenici bili su također evangeličke vjeroispovijesti, te su se 1880. naselili kod Prijedora.Hans Maier, Die deutschen Siedlungen in Bosnien des Deutschen Ausland-Instituts 13. Stuttgart: Ausland und Heimat Verlags-Aktiengesellschaft, 1924., 9-13. 1885. kreće drugi val naseljavanja, koji dovodi koloniste iz Bačke, Banata i Srijema. Maier tvrdi da su bježali od mađarizacije, a osim toga je i smanjivanje prodaje zemljišta dovelo do prenapučavanja. Oni osnivaju 1886. naselje Franzjosefsfeld (kasnije Petrovopolje), koje se kroz dodatno naseljavanje kolonista iz Srijema i Vojvodine povećalo. Samo deset godina nakon dolaska kolonista jedna poplava je gotovo u potpunosti uni- štila njihov trud, a ta je sudbina snašla i mnoge druge kolonije. Za ponovnu izgradnju kolonisti su primili državnu pomoć u obliku beskamatnog kredita. 1888. iz Bačke pristiže nekolicina baptista, koji tada naseljavaju Brezovopolje, ali njihov broj ostaje vrlo mali.Isti, 15. Habsburška vlada se ispočetka suzdržavala financijski podržavati privatnu kolonizaciju te dati na korištenje drvo za građu iz državnih šuma, budući da su vlasnički odnosi bili dugo nerazjašnjeni, a zemljišta vrlo malo. Osim toga je domaće stanovništvo vrlo skeptično gledalo na doseljenike. O jednoj sistematskoj kolonizaciji moglo se razmišljati tek nakon što se političko stanje stabiliziralo. Državno koloniziranje bilo je jedan dio sveobuhvatnog pokušaja da se poveća poljoprivredna proizvodnja. Doseljenici iz “naprednih zemalja” trebali su koristiti kao uzor domaćim seljacima, te tako pokrenuti modernizaciju.Die österreichisch-ungarische Monarchie in Wort und Bild 22. Bosnien und Hercegovina. Wien: Druck und Verlag der kaiserlich-königlichen Hof- und Staatsdruckerei, 1901., 455. Politički razlozi su tijekom kasnije faze kolonizacije također igrali važnu ulogu: naseljavanjem lojalnih podanika trebali su se oslabiti “nelojalni srpski elementi” u okruzima Banja Luka, Gradiška i Kostajnica. Z. Janjetović, Deca careva, 56 Pod rukovodstvom ministra financija Benjamina Kállaya postupalo se na slijedeći način: Za ona zemljišta koja su dolazila u obzir napravljeni su točni planovi naseljavanja koji su sve u detalje određivali gdje i kako se imaju graditi gradske vijećnice, crkve i kuće. U novinama je objavljen poziv doseljenicima koji su, kao prvo, morali imati određenu količinu gotovine na raspolaganju, te kao drugo, morali su dokazati da su iskusni poljoprivrednici. Zemlja iz državnih šuma data je doseljenicima na prve tri godine u zakup, tj. prepuštana je za krčenje i stvaranje poljoprivrednih površina, a od četvrte godine morala se plaćati godišnja kamata. U nekim slučajevima je čak dodjeljivano i oslobađanje od poreza. Svakoj familiji je trebalo biti podijeljeno 12 hektara zemlje. Ako su se kolonisti dokazali kao dobri poljoprivrednici, te ako su se pokazali politički lojalni i moralno odgovorni, zemlja im je nakon deset godina besplatno prepuštana. Također su i domaći seljaci doseljavani pod ovim uvjetima, iako su u nekim slučajevima dobivali manje zemljišta. U pravilu su pet do trideset familija zajedno naseljavane, no kolonije su bile poprilično udaljene jedna od druge.U okruzima Prijedor, Derventa i Bijeljina naseljeno je 420 domaćih obitelji sa 1053 osobe na samo 1.300 ha zemljišta. Die österreichisch-ungarische Monarchie, 455 Prve državne kolonije bile su Branjevo i Dugopolje na Drini, koje su 1891. osnovane od strane doseljenika iz Bačke. Osim toga, nastaju 1890-ih godina, u “zlatno doba” državne kolonizacije, sa Königsfeldom (Dubrava), Karlsdorfom (Vrbaška), Prosarom i Schutzbergom (Glogovac) četiri nove kolonije. U drugoj polovici 90-ih godina nastaju Vranovac, Kardar, Fran zferdinandshöhe i Šibovska, a 1903. je osnivanjem Vrbovca osnovana i posljednja njemačka kolonija. Osim Šibovske, koja je bila katolička, sve su kolonije bile protestantske.H. Maier, Die deutschen Siedlungen, 18.-20. Sa Kállayevom smrću dramatično je slomljena državom upravljana politika naseljavanja, te je 1905. u potpunosti obustavljena. U izvorima koji su mi stajali na raspolaganju razlikuju se podaci o broju državnih kolonija. U razdoblju između 1891. i 1904. godine, tvrdi Maier, nastale su 54 kolonije (od toga 12 njemačkih) sa 15.000 doseljenika. Janjetović tvrdi da je 1905. bilo 38 kolonija (od toga 11 njemačkih) sa ukupno 15.000 doseljenika. Većina doseljenika bili su Poljaci (4.200), nakon čega slijede Nijemci (1.800).Z. Janjetović, Deca careva, 58; H. Maier, Die deutschen Siedlungen in Bosnien, 18. Ostatak doseljenika bili su Česi, Ukrajinci, Talijani i Nizozemci. Osim seoskih naselja nastaju također naselja tvorničkih radnika, kao na primjer, u Zenici, Lukavcu i Žepču. U gradove su se također doselili brojni činovnici, oficiri, radnici i zanatlije koji su se ili asimilirali ili otišli nakon raspada Monarhije.Z. Janjetović, Deca careva, 58.-59. U izvorima koje sam koristila javljaju se različita viđenja uspjeha državne kolonizacije. Dok njemački i austrijski izvori (kraj 19. stoljeća, početak 20. stoljeća) opisuju kolonizaciju kao uspjeh,Heinrich Renner, Durch Bosnien und die Hercegovina kreuz und quer. Wanderungen von Heinrich Renner. Berlin, 1896., 441.-451.; Die österreichisch-ungarische Monarchie, 455.; Heinrich Renier, Beiträge zur Siedlungsgeschichte von Bosnien und der Herzegowina. Inaugural-Dissertation zur Erlangung der Doktorwürde der Philosophischen Fakultät der FriedrichWilhelms-Universität zu Berlin. Berlin: Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität, 1930., 26.-27.; Carl Petersen/Otto Scheel/Paul Hermann Ruth/Hans Schwalm (ur.): Handwörterbuch des Grenz- und Auslandsdeutschtums I, Breslau: Hirt, 1933., 490.-505. Barem Maier priznaje da je pozitivni utjecaj njemačkih kolonista na širu okolinu ograničen. H. Meier, Die deutschen Siedlungen, 44. možemo zajedno sa Janjetovićem staviti pod sumnju da je željeni efekt postignut. Ne samo da je broj kolonista bio mali nego često nisu posjedovali ni potrebna poljoprivredna znanja da bi pozitivno djelovali na vlastitu okolinu. Komplicirani zemljoposjednički odnosi također nisu dopuštali ekstenzivnu državnu kolonizaciju. No, anjskopolitička i ekonomska uloga kolonija nije bila sasvim beznačajna jer su bile u kontaktu sa sunarodnjacima iz Srijema i Vojvodine, te su imale stalne veze sa matičnim zemljama.Zoran Janjetović, Deca careva, 59. Iako su se vremenski istovremeno odvijale, posljednja faza privatnog naseljavanja trajala je sve do 1914., dok je državna kolonizacijaobustavljena već 1905. Neki doseljenici iz Bukovine, južne Mađarske, Galicije, Poljske i Rusije dolazili su u već postojeća naselja, gradove i industrijska naselja Zavidovići, Lukavac i Žepče. Nekolicina novonastalih naselja ostala su bez većeg značaja. Sveukupno gledajući, privatne kolonije su se bolje razvile, a među njima osobito Windthorst, Rudolfstal i Franzjosefsfeld, dok su državna naselja iza pozitivnog utjecaja nekolicine privatnih kolonija ostala poprilično unazađena.H. Maier, Die deutschen Siedlungen, 22.-25., 39. Ovdje se, nažalost, ne možemo opširno baviti poviješću bosanskih Nijemaca od 1914. do preseljenja. Važno je ipak spomenuti Švapsko-njemački kulturni savez (Schwäbisch-deutscher Kulturbund), osnovan 1920. u Novom Sadu, koji je za kulturu, ekonomiju i identitet jugoslavenskih Nijemaca imao važnu ulogu.18 Vladimir Geiger, Nestanak Folksdojčera. Zagreb: Nova Stvarnost, 1997., 17.-18 Najvažniji cilj političkih i kulturnih vođa Kulturbunda bio je njegovanje njemačkog identiteta. Već i slogan Kulturbunda (“vjeran državi – vjeran narodu”) pokazuje da je njegovo vodstvo bilo vrlo umjereno u svojim aktivnostima i političkim stavovima, tako da bi izbjegavalo konflikte sa jugoslavenskom vladom.19 V. Geiger: Nestanak, S. 19. U tridesetim godinama došlo je do sukoba između mlade elite Kulturbudna (obnovitelji) i starog vodstva. Podrškom Berlina obnoviteljski pokret 1939. preuzima vlast. Time počinje nacifikacija Kulturbunda, koji se reorganizira po “Führer-principu” i započinje sa masovnim propagiranjem NS-ideologije. Svoj uspjeh crpi iz vanjskopolitičkih i ekonomskih uspjeha Trećeg Reicha. Dok su 1938. samo deset posto jugoslavenskih Nijemaca bili članovi Kulturbunda, njihov broj već iduće godine naglo raste.20 Isti, 19.-20. Jak utjecaj nacionalsocijalizma od sredine 30-ih godina također se odražava u štampi jugoslavenskih Nijemaca.Vidi Branko Bešlin, Vesnik tragedije. Nemačka štampa u Vojvodini 1933.-1941. godine. Novi Sad: Izdavačka agencija Platoneum / Izdavačka knjižara Zorana Stojanovića, 2001 Od 1942. interese Nijemaca u Bosni zastupa “Njemačka narodnosna grupa u NDH”, koja je isto tako organizirana po strogom “Führer-principu”, te je zakonski izjednačena sa hrvatskim narodom.Zakoni o statusu Njemačke narodnosne grupe u NDH u: Wilhelm Sattler, Die deutsche Volksgruppe im Unabhängigen Staat Kroatien.Graz: Südostdeutsches Institut, 1943., 68.-113 Tako nastaje država u državi. Da bi se objasnilo kako je došlo do preseljenja bosanskih Nijemaca, mora se ipak sagledati šira slika. Govor koji je Hitler 6. X.1939. održao u Reichstagu, zahtijevajući veliki organizirani međudržavni transfer stanovništva s ciljem da se u budućnosti riješe manjinski konflikti, zabrinuo je podunavske Švabe, jer je jugoslavenska vlast signalizirala interes za njemačko-jugoslavenski transfer manjina. Theodor Schieder (gl.ur), Dokumentation der Vertreibung der Deutschen aus Ost-Mitteleuropa 5. Das Schicksal der Deutschen in Jugoslawien (dalje Dok.). Bonn: Bundesministerium für Vertriebene, Flüchtlinge und Kriegsgeschädigte, 1961., 75 E. Sve do napada Hitlerove Njemačke na Jugoslaviju iz više se razloga (čije bi nabrajanje prekoračilo okvir ovog rada) ništa odlučujuće nije promijenilo u položaju podunavskih Švaba. Treba se ipak napomenuti da su Ministarstvo vanjskih poslova, ekonomija i Wehrmacht imali različite interese. Bitnu ulogu igrao je također daljnji razvoj rata, posljedice pakta Hitler-Staljin za istočnu Europu i njene manjine, ali prije svega Himmlerovi planovi za istočnu Europu i “Folksdojčere”. Od sloma Poljske i podizanja “Warthegau” tamo je pokušavano vođenje politike “germanizacije”, koja će također za malu grupu od gotovo 18.000 bosanskih Nijemaca biti od presudnog značenja. Himmler piše u uvodnoj riječi časopisa “Deutschtum im Ausland” o “vraćanju njemačkih ljudi iz područja u kojima bi njihovo narodstvo (Volkstum) bilo izgubljeno”, te o “novoj zadaći njemačkog istoka”, dakle o germaniziranju osvojenih teritorija. U jednom članku u istom časopisu opisuje se organizacija preseljenja Folksdojčera – kada je članak bio objavljen, to su bili uglavnom Nijemci iz Galicije i sa Baltikuma. Iseljenici su boravili u kampovima u poljskom gradu Łódźu i okolici dok nije bilo odlučeno koju seosku farmu će dobiti, Wilhelm Gradmann, Litzmannstadt – Mittelpunkt der Umsiedlung. u: Deutschtum im Ausland. Stuttgart: Deutsches Auslandinstitut, 1942., br. 25, S. 12.-16. što znači da je prijašnji poljski vlasnik bio protjeran – ili nešto puno gore. Ukratko, poslije objave ovog članka trebali su se i bosanski Nijemci naći u kampovima oko Łódźa i čekati na “svoje” seoske farme. Naizgled pošteđeni od “pravog rata”, bosanski Nijemci uskoro su se našli između frontnih linija “drugog rata” koji se odvijao između ustaša, četnika i partizana i tijekom kojeg je patilo civilno stanovništvo svih etničkih skupina. Uz nebrojene i neprebrojene žrtve bilo je i “pola miliona nekadašnjih jugoslavenskih državljana ... koji su postali objekti nasumce izvođenog pomicanja stanovništva”.Dok., 78 E. broj od 36.000 preseljenih Nijemaca iz Srbije, Kočevlja i Bosne u odnosu na to relativno je mali. Bosanske Nijemce Himmler je želio odmah preseliti u Reich, jer “je ekonomski slabo i razbacano nijemstvo pod utjecajem prirodne kroatizacije.”Dok., 83 E. Osim od Ministarstva vanjskih poslova i administracije Wehrmachta, ti su planovi bili osujećeni i od strane vodstva Njemačke narodnosne grupe. Valentin Oberkersch, Die Umsiedlung der Bosniendeutschen. u: Donauschwaben-Kalender, Aalen: SDZ Druck und Medien, 1988., 65. No, u jesen 1942. situacija se temeljito promijenila, što će biti prikazano na primjeru sela Schutzberga. Već je i samo osnivanje hrvatske države dovelo do nemira u okolnim selima koja su bila većinski naseljena srpskim stanovništvom. Stoga su Nijemci iz Schutzberga organizirali “zaštitnu jedinicu” sa svim muškarcima između 16 i 60 godina. U jesen 1941. pozivu na rad u “Reichu” odazvalo se 130 od otprilike 1.200 stanovnika sela, što Sommer, evangelički svećenik Schutzberga, naziva teškim oslabljivanjem “zaštitne jedinice”. Jedno dodatno oslabljenje nastalo je nakon što je hrvatska vlast prihvatila regrutaciju Folksdojčera u SS-diviziju “Prinz Eugen”.Dok., 44. Zbog čestih napada ustaških bandi na srpsko stanovništvo sve se više ljudi priključuje partizanima i četnicima, a ujedno se širi i mišljenje da iza hrvatske marionetske vlade stoji Treći Reich, te se bosanski Nijemci percipiraju kao njegovi pripadnici. Već u proljeće 1942. četnici i partizani kontroliraju regiju, tako da polja više nisu mogla biti obrađivana, a i sve češće dolazi do napada na bosanske Nijemce. U junu 1942. stanovnici Schutzberga žele napustiti selo, no otac Sommer ih uz puno truda od toga odgovara. Nešto kasnije postaje jasno: “Nema više izgleda za jedan podnošljiv suživot, ni u kojem pogledu. Sve je propast.” Dok., 54. Krajem augusta ipak traži iseljenje. Poslije njemačko-hrvatskog ugovora o preseljavanju (30. IX. 1942.) u periodu od 6. X. 1942. do 22. XI. 1942. gotovo svi bosanski Nijemci (osim Nijemaca iz Brčkog, Windthorsta i Rudolfstala) bivaju iseljeni. Schutzberg dolazi na red 6. XI. 1942. Kolona sa 130 kola i 1.293 osobe iz 274 obitelji krenula je prema Bosanskom Brodu, otkud su ljudi vlakom bili prebacivani u Łódź. Sommer je očekivao da će stanovnici Schutzberga biti zajedno naseljeni budući da su bili dio jedne crkvene općine.Dok., 58., 61.-62. Do 22. XI. 1942. uz vojnu pratnju u sabirne kampove oko Łódźa dovedeno je 18.300 Nijemaca iz Bosne. Organizatorski nije bilo nikakvih problema, no u Łódźu tada nestaju sve iluzije. Planirano je naseljavanje okruga Lublin, sa težištem oko Zamośća. Iznova su se bosanski Nijemci u svojim sjećanjima žalili na nekompetentno vodstvo kampova, na predugi boravak u kampovima i na poniženje koje su doživjeli kada su birokratski tretirani kao Nijemci “druge klase”.Ferdinand Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen. Geschichte der deutschen evangelischen Gemeinde Schutzberg in Bosnien 1895 – 1942 / Notvolle Heimkehr. Das Schicksal der Bosniendeutschen 1942–1960. Mühlheim (Ruhr): Druck C. Blech, 1960., 135.' Neki muškarci iz Schönborna čak su se na vlastitu ruku pokušali vratiti u stari zavičaj. Ugledni ljudi Schutzberga poslali su “kancelariji Führera u Berlinu” žalbu u kojoj navode da obećanja koja su primili nisu ispunjena, da već osam mjeseci žive ispraznim logorskim životom, te mole da budu vraćeni u Schönborn jer tamo kao Nijemci mogu bolje služiti “nijemstvu”.Isti, 151 Sa pomicanjem fronta 1944. svi planovi naseljavanja postali su ništavni. Bosanski Nijemci prebačeni su u “Stari Reich”, djelomično u Elsass i Češku, pa su tako barem izbjegli kaos bijega sa istoka zime 1944./45. Popis bosanskih Nijemaca iz 1947. otkriva da su obitelji raspoređene po svim okupacijskim zonama sa težištem u Bavarskoj i Rheinlandu. U augustu 1946. Sommer u pismu bosanskim Nijemcima, barem onima čije je adrese tada imao, preporučuje između ostalog: “Nema povratka u Bosnu. ... Nije u mojoj moći postići jednu vrst zajedničkog povezivanja svih bosanskih Nijemaca .... Morat će svatko ostati na onom mjestu na kojem se nalazi”.Isti, 178.-179. Zavičajne knjige bosanskih Nijemaca Od zavičajne knjige očekuje se da zemlju i ljude jedne regije ili jednog mjesta sveobuhvatno predstavi i time postavi težište na kronologiju i etnologiju. Analiza zavičajnih knjiga pokazuje da se pod pojmom zavičaj misli na izrazito mali prostor. To znači da se malo govori o domovini, provinciji ili pokrajini, a puno više o radijusu djelovanja unutar dnevnog života između škole, rada i slobodnog vremena. Iako su zavičajne knjige jedan masovni fenomen u zavičajnoj i regionalnoj literaturi njemačkog govornog prostora, do danas im u znanosti nije posvećena velika pažnja. Zavičajne knjige pružaju nam pogled na jednu dugu tradiciju koja seže unatrag sve do druge polovice 19. stoljeća. Na njih se treba gledati u kontekstu “Zavičajnog pokreta” (“Heimatbewegung”). Sentimentalni način razumijevanja pojma zavičaj s kraja 19. stoljeća protiv je modernizacije i urbanizacije. Zavičaj je identificiran sa navodno netaknutim svijetom seljačkog života, sa vezom seljaka i zemlje, a priroda biva uzdizana do gotovo religioznih visina, socijalne razlike izjednačeneH. Bausinger, Heimat und Identität, 13 Formom, a djelomično i sadržajem, zavičajne knjige prognanih slijede tradiciju njemačkih zavičajnih knjiga. Na njemačkom govornom području je od 1945. do 2000. objavljeno više od 3.500 knjiga koje u nazivu sadrže izraz “Heimatbuch” (zavičajna knjiga); 700 ih se bavi nekadašnjim njemačkim doseljeničkim naseljima u istočnoj Europi, a 580 knjiga napisali su prognani, tako da “zavičajne knjige protjeranih” čine gotovo jednu petinu svih zavičajnih knjiga objavljenih poslije 1945. Dok se klasične zavičajne knjige odnose na jedan konkretan prostor te ostvaruju regionalnu identifikaciju, zavičajne knjige prognanih predstavljaju jedan identitet u čijoj jezgri stoji gubitak, te se odnose na jedan virtualni zavičaj koji postoji još samo u sjećanjima.Jutta Faehndrich, Eine endliche Geschichte. Die Heimatbücher der deutschen Vertriebenen. Dissertation zur Erlangung der Doktorwürde der Philosophischen Fakultät der Universität Erfurt. Erfurt: Universität Erfurt, 2008., 8.-11. Autori zavičajnih knjiga, najčešće učitelji ili svećenici, laici su zainteresirani za etnologiju i povijest. Jedna specifičnost zavičajnih knjiga protjeranih jeste da su one rezultat kolektivnog pisanja. Čak i onda kada je riječ o samo jednom autoru, on je ovisan o tome da što više ljudi doprinese knjizi time time što prilažu privatne fotografije, priče i sjećanja. Sa zavičajnom knjigom trebala bi se moći identificirati jedna kompletna grupa. Zajedničkim radom na zavičajnim knjigama postignut je konsenzus o tome tko su podunavske Švabe, tko Sudeti, a tko bosanski Nijemci, otkuda dolaze, kako sebe vide i kako žele od drugih biti viđeni. Ostvarena je jedna fiksna interpretacija povijesti, konstruirani su mitovi koji grupu povezuju i drže na okupu. Zavičajne knjige su stoga bile i ostale jedan važan, možda čak i najvažniji medij protjeranih pomoću kojeg su konstruirali svoj identitet u Saveznoj Republici Njemačkoj. Zavičajne knjige Nijemaca iz jugoistočne Europe sadrže mnogo toga zajedničkog, iako svaka grupa za sebe zagovara jedan vlastiti identitet i nikako se ne može govoriti o jednoj homogenoj skupini Nijemaca iz jugoistočne EuropeNijemci iz jugoistočne Europe sa njihovim današnjim organizacijama: Zemaljska udruga (ZU) banatskih Švaba, Udruga besarapskih Nijemaca (Bessarabiendeutsche), ZU Nijemaca iz Bukovine, ZU Nijemaca iz Dobrudže i Bugarske, ZU podunavskih Švaba, Karpato - Njemačka ZU, ZU satmarskih Švaba, Udruga transilvanskih Sasa, ZU Nijemaca iz Mađarske.. Zavičajne knjige bosanskih Nijemaca nisu analizirane, stoga želimo istražiti gdje su zajedničke točke, a gdje razlike u usporedbi sa drugim, već istraženim zavičajnim knjigama. Analitičke kategorije koje preporučuje Jutta Faehndrich za naše su svrhe preapstraktne i pregeneralizirajuće budući da ne moramo raspolagati korpusom od više stotina zavičajnih knjiga različitih prognaničkih grupa. Sveukupno, postoji šest zavičajnih knjiga bosanskih Nijemaca, od kojih mi četiri stoje na raspolaganju. Dvije su nastale još prije preseljenja, a ostale poslije 1945. u Republici Njemačkoj. Prije nego što analitičkim kategorijama usporedimo knjige bosanskih Nijemaca, ukratko ću predstaviti svaku knjigu. Prvu zavičajnu knjigu koja je nastala poslije Drugog svjetskog rata napisao je Ferdinand Sommer. Ona je najvažnija zavičajna knjiga bosanskih Nijemaca, te je ujedno i snažan prikaz autorove osobnosti. Još od vremena preseljenja Sommer je bio evangelički svećenik sela Schutzberg (Glogovac). Pratio je bosanske Nijemce tijekom selidbe i radio za useljeničku centralu (Einwanderungszentralstelle, EWZ) u Poljskom selidbenom kampu. Na temelju njegove tadašnje funkcije, od njega je zatraženo da za “Bonnsku dokumentaciju” (“Bonner Dokumenation”) napiše izvještaj o preseljenju bosanskih Nijemaca. Neposredno poslije rata, kao i u kasnijoj Republici Njemačkoj, pomagao je novopridošlima u formalnostima, sakupljao adrese bosanskih Nijemaca koji su tada živjeli rasprostranjeni po cijelom svijetu, te imao aktivan pismeni kontakt s njima. Sve do svoje smrti 1966. godine inicirao je godišnja okupljanja bosanskih Nijemaca. Za njega možemo reći da je neosporni autoritet bosanskih Nijemaca. Sa ulogom “patrijarha bosanskih Nijemaca”Der Bote, VI, br. 1, april 1966., 2 očito se i sam identificirao. U predgovoru njegove (1960.) objavljene zavičajne knjige napisao je da je za ljude iz Schutzberga pisao “rečenicu za rečenicom”, i da je uvjeren da će svi bosanski Nijemci u povijesti Schutzberga prepoznati i povijest vlastitog sela.F. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 9 Njegova knjiga ne može se smjestiti u klasičnu shemu zavičajnih knjiga protjeranih i također se razlikuje od drugih zavičajnih knjiga bosanskih Nijemaca. Dok potonje najčešće kao centralni element koriste zavičajnu etnologiju i mjesne opise, kod Sommera prevaguje predstavljanje Schutzberga u “oluji povijesti”. U njegovim osobnim izvještajima i sjećanjima, u kojima iznova na osnovu zabilješki iz dnevnika otkriva svoje nekadašnje emocionalno stanje, jasno se vide njegova kršćanska uvjerenja i njegova funkcija kao dušebrižnog svećenika. Time se nije postavio samo kao svećenik sela Schutzberg, nego kao onaj koji pomaže svima onima koji su u nuždi, bez obzira na njihovu nacionalnu ili vjersku pripadnost. Njegova zavičajna knjiga je također jedno osobno objašnjenje i opravdanje o onom što je, osobito za vrijeme Drugog svjetskog rata, mogao učiniti, a što ne.U proljeće 1942. srpska delegacija iz okoline Schutzberga molila je Sommera, što ga je također duboko dirnulo, da ih primi u evangeličku crkvu da tako izbjegnu progon vođen od strane NDH. On to odbija s objašnjenjem da evangelička vjera ne može štititi od progona, no obećava da će pravoslavce okruga Prnjavor preuzeti pod vlastiti protektorat. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 104. Također se i pismeno kod njemačkih vlasti zauzimao za pravoslavnog popa koji je 1941. uhićen od hrvatskih vlasti. Njegov trud ostao je bezuspješan. Isti, 96. U drugom dijelu knjige opravdavao je svoju funkciju u EWZ, koja je bila pod vodstvom SS: “Jako mi se zamjerilo ... što sam stupio u službeni odnos kod EWZ-a. ... Bio sam samo obični zaposlenik među zaposlenicima, nisam bio SS-ovac. ... Baš iz tog razloga što je ta država se na Treći Reich, L. P. bila puna krivnje, osjećao sam se odgovornim služiti. Moja služba u EWZ zasigurno je bila vrijedna služba za bosanske Nijemce i druge iseljenike.” Isti, 130. Više od polovine knjige bavi se periodom od 1933. do 1945. To da dio knjige nosi naziv “Predzadnje poglavlje”, te opisuje period od 1933. do 1940. govori već mnogo samo za sebe. Hitlerov nasilni dolazak na vlast, utjecaj Berlina na Nijemce iz jugoistočne Europe i reorganizacija kulturnih organizacija jugoistočnih Nijemaca po “Führer-principu” (“Gleichschaltung”) ocrnjeno je i opisano kao početak kraja njemačkog življenja u jugoistočnoj Europi. Sommer čak preuzima jugoslavensku perspektivu i pokazuje veliko razumijevanje za to da je,do tada tolerirana njemačka manjina sve više postajala “trn u oku”. “Obnovitelji”, kaže Sommer, nasilno preuzimaju vodstvo, iako iza nijh ne stoji većina narodnosne grupe.Isti, 71.-77 Vrijeme od Hitlerovog preuzimanja vlasti opisano je kao period straha od Njemačke i od vodstva Narodnosne grupe u NDH. Iscrpno pripovijeda o političkim i kulturnim promjenama nakon što je i njegova zajednica pogođena “Gleichschaltungom”. Schutzbergu je dodijeljena jedna mjesna grupa Kulturbunda, te je tako započela žestoka borba za naklonost ljudi iz sela. Mjesna grupa je pokušala sve institucije koje su do tada vođene od strane evangeličke crkve preuzeti na sebe. Sommer stilizira njemačko stanovništvo jugoistočne Europe relativno apologetski kao žrtve nacionalsocijalizma. On ne tematizira činjenicu da su priključenje Austrije Njemačkoj (“Anschluss”) te Hitlerovi uspjesi od strane mnogih jugoslavenskih Nijemaca dočekani s euforijom. No, dalekosežna kritika vodstva Narodnosne grupe u NDH i politike Trećeg Reicha ipak je neuobičajeno oštra i jasna. Naravno, treba imati na umu da piše iz retrospektive i da se ne može znati kako je razmišljao u vrijeme NDH i nacionalsocijalizma. Kroz njegov način pisanja jasno se može vidjeti da je ovdje riječ o jednom uvjerenom kršćanu, a ne o jednom funkcioneru evangeličke crkve, iako su upravo evangelička crkva i njen tisak bili vrlo skloni NS-propagandi.O nacifikaciji njemačke manjine i ulozi njenih crkava vidi: Carl Bethke, “Erweckung” und Distanz: Aspekte der Nazifizierung der “Volksdeutschen” in Slawonien 1935-1940. u: Der Einfluss von Faschismus und Nationalsozialismus auf Minderheiten in Ostmittel- und Südosteuropa. (Mariana Hausleitner/Harald Roth, gl.ur.). München: IKGS Verlag, 2006., 183.-235., 201.-202.. O NS-propagandi u evangeličkoj štampi njemačke manjine u Kraljevin SHS vidi: B. Bešlin, Vesnik tragedija. Ipak se mora napomenuti da je Sommer “dijete svoga vremena”. Vrlo nepromišljeno upotrebljava vokabular koji je diskreditiran NS-idologijom. Druga zavičajna knjiga o općini Franzjosefsfeld-Schönborn objavljena je samo tri godine poslije Sommerove knjige. Za razliku od ostalih zavičajnih knjiga bosanskih Nijemaca, nije izdana privatno, već u seriji “Donauschwäbische Beiträge” (“Prilozi podunavskih Švaba”), u izdanju Izdavačke kuće “Pannonia”. To je vidljivo na kvaliteti dizajna i tiska zavičajne knjige, te govori o njenom reprezentativnom karakteru. Knjiga je vjerovatno tiskana u najviše primjeraka, no zavičajne knjige koji su mi na raspolaganju ne sadrže takve podatke U stvaranju ove knjige sudjelovalo je više bosanskih Nijemaca nego kod bilo koje druge zavičajne knjige. 1958. godine osnovan je Zavičajni odbor, čija je zadaća bila savjetovanje ljudi iz Franzjosefsfelda u vezi s ostavljenom imovinom, te “održavanjem sjećanja na stari zavičaj budnim”.Fritz Hoffmann, Geschichte einer deutschen Gemeinde in Bosnien. Franz - Josefsfeld Schönborn. Freilassing: Pannonia - Verlag, 1963., 6. Ugledni građani stvaraju svom zavičajnom mjestu jedan spomenik time što doprinose zavičajnoj knjizi sa pjesmama, člancima, fotografijama, popisima imena, te sa tlocrtima sela. Ova knjiga nije samo produkt kolektivnog sakupljanja, istraživanja, selektiranja i pisanja, ona se također povezuje sa tradicijom pisanja zavičajnih knjiga prije 1945. godine. Kao temelj je uzeta seoska monografija iz 1936. koju je napisao tadašnji svećenik Rometsch povodom pedesete godišnjice doseljenja, kao i rad tadašnjeg upravitelja njemačke škole u Franzjosefsfeldu. Zanimljivo je da je glavni urednik uz Rometschov originalni tekst dodao i vlastite komentare, za koje se može reći da nisu uvijek u suglasnosti sa primarnim tekstom. To pokazuje da u nekim zavičajnim knjigama ne postoji jedna obavezna interpretacija povijesti, štoviše je legitimno postojanje različitih mišljenja.F. Hoffmann, Geschichte einer deutschen Gemeinde in Bosnien, 28. U ovoj knjizi je naglasak stavljen na specifičnost identiteta podunavskih Švaba puno snažnije nego u druge tri zavičajne knjige. Razlog tomu je da su stanovnici kolonija Franzfeld i Nova Pazova, koji su bili podunavski Švabe, osnovali Franzjosefsfeld, te su ostali u bliskim odnosima s matičnim kolonijama. Ovi se bliski odnosi iznova spominju, isto kao i briga za očuvanjem donesenih “tipično podunavsko-švapskih” običaja.Kad je Franzjosefsfeld 1896. Poplavljen, matične kolonije Franzfeld i Nova Pazova pomogli su financijskim prilozima, od kojih su neki stigli čak i iz Njemačke. Na pedesetoj obljetnici doseljenja prisutni su bili i nebrojeni posjetioci iz matičnih kolonija. U svečanom govoru svećenik Rometsch naglašava zajedništvo kolonista iz Nove Pazove i Franzfelda, zajedničku vjeru, podrijetlo i kolonistički duh. F. Hoffmann, Geschichte einer deutschen Gemeinde in Bosnien, 22., 39. Također je i u zavičajnoj knjizi “Branjevo”, koja je objavljena 1972., identificiranje sa velikom grupom podunavskih Švaba jasno izraženo. Jasno je vidljivo da se glavni urednik orijentira bogatom tradicijom zavičajnih knjiga podunavskih Švaba (gotovo da i nema sela u Bačkoj, Banatu, Baranji i Slavoniji koje nema vlastitu zavičajnu knjigu). Gotovo da zvuči kao opravdanje kada glavni urednik objašnjava da u knjizi ne može biti toliko toga zapisano o ekonomiji, seoskim gospodarskim udrugama, kulturnom i crkvenom životu kao što je to bilo u “zavičajnim knjigama velikih, bogatih zajednica Podunavskih Švaba”.Gustav Adolf Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum. Branjevo an der Drina – Bosnien/Jugoslawien. Pfullingen: Druck Gebrüder Tauss, 1974., 53. Jedna osobitost ove knjige je njena obiteljska i osobna nota.Oboje su glavnih autora Gustav Adolf Bayer i Käthe Kurz (rođena Bayer) u rodu. Jednom posvetom G. A. Bayer odaje počast svojoj majci i sestri, ubijenim 1949. godine (nažalost, ne saznaje se da li su ubijene tijekom preseljenja, u komunističkom logoru, ili tijekom bijega). Puno mjesta dobio je i izvještaj o sudbini njegovog šogora, kojem se osjeća duboko zahvalan. Također i sestra Käthe Kurz, Susanna Boris (rođena Bayer) doprinose knjizi jednim autobiografskim izvještajem.G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 51.-52., 93.-95 Zavičajna knjiga “Branjevo” tako se može shvatiti kao “obiteljski projekt” obitelji Bayer, od kojih je i najveći broj fotografija u knjizi. Prisutnost ovolike količine obiteljskih priča pomalo je neuobičajena, ali cilj je ipak da knjiga dirne sve ljude iz Branjeva. Opisi zajedničkih običaja i povijesti naseljavanja široko su obuhvaćeni jer su to ujedno i centralni elementi zajedničkog identiteta.Povijest naseljavanja i etnografski opisi čine gotovo 18 posto cjelokupnog teksta Godine 1982. objavljena je posljednja zavičajna knjiga bosanskih Nijemaca povodom četrdesete godišnjice od iseljenja.Fritz Hoffmann, Das Schicksal der Bosniendeutschen in 100 Jahren von 1878–1978. Sersheim: O. Hartmann-Verlag, 1982. Ona je jedan ambiciozni projekt autora koji nam je već poznat kao glavni urednik zavičajne knjige “Franzjosefsfeld”. Njegov cilj je sveukupno kodificirati povijest bosanskih Nijemaca, što je već vidljivo u naslovu – “100 godina sudbine bosanskih Nijemaca”. Oslanjao se vrlo malo na literaturu, te je sve već ono poznato iz zavičajnih knjiga još jednom prenio na papir. Budući da su svaki grad i svaka zajednica u kojoj su prije živjeli Nijemci kratko i shematski obrađeni, trebao bi se svaki bosanski Nijemac iznova pronaći u ovoj knjizi. Knjiga ne sadrži izvještaje o životu ili iskustvima, a to je upravo materijal koji zavičajne knjige čini toliko autentičnima za njihovu publiku. Ovdje, isto kao i kod Sommera, nedostaju pjesme o zavičaju, koje u knjigama “Branjevo” i “Franzjosefsfeld” bude emocije i sentimentalnost, ali su istovremeno i sredstvo suočavanja sa izgubljenim zavičajem. Nasuprot tomu, posljednja zavičajna knjiga bosanskih Nijemaca jedna je siromašna obrada povijesti koja nikako ne zadovoljava znanstvene standarde. Historiografski pristup knjige jedan je pokušaj da se napiše oficijelna, kanonizirana verzija povijesti bosanskih Nijemaca, i to sa spoznajom da bi ovo mogla biti posljednja zavičajna knjiga bosanskih Nijemaca, a time i posljednja šansa da se napiše povijest bosanskih Nijemaca onako kako oni žele da se na njihovu povijest gleda. Uistinu, od 1982. nije objavljena niti jedna zavičajna knjiga bosanskih Nijemaca, i nije baš vjerovatno da će se tu išta promijeniti. Sada dolazimo do prve analitičke kategorije u zavičajnim knjigama bosanskih Nijemaca – kategorije autostereotipa. Sve skupine protjeranih – također i bosanski Nijemci – objašnjavaju svoj uspjeh u Republici Njemačkoj kroz njima tipične narodnosne karakteristike. To viđenje samih sebe je u svim skupinama jednako i potpuno neovisno o zemlji iz koje potječu, tj. opisuju se kao radišne, štedljive, dostojanstvene i osobe predane cilju. Dok sudetskiNijemci ističu svoje doprinose u poljoprivredi, podunavski Švabe naglašavaju njima kao kolonistima tipične karakteristike, tj. sposobnosti prilagodbe i integracije.J. Faehndrich, Eine endliche Geschichte, 182. Bosanski Nijemci u njihovim zavičajnim monografijama izvještavaju uvijek i iznova o tome kako su bez državne potpore, u jako lošim uvjetima izgradili svoja sela. U njihovim opisima da se izdvojiti jedna struktura pripovijedanja koju su preuzeli od podunavskih Švaba iz Mađarske, Hrvatske i Srbije. Po narativu podunavskih Švaba, došli su radišni i pobožni doseljenici privučeni obećanjima države na, takoreći, divlju zemlju, često na močvarna područja, koja su prvo morala biti isušena. Neumornom radinošću, vjerom u Boga i pionirskim duhom uspjeli su, usprkos gladi, bolesti i smrti, osigurati skroman prihod koji kasnije povećavaju kupujući zemlju. Glad “Švaba” za zemljom bila je gotovo legendarna. Uskoro su nadmašili svoju nenjemačku okolinu na koju gledaju s visoka.F. Hoffmann: Geschichte einer deutschen Gemeinde in Bosnien, 6., 18., 20. Isti: Das Schicksal der Bosniendeutschen in 100 Jahren, 17., 42., 49.-50., 56. F. Sommer: Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 12. Ovaj narativ nalazi se i u jezgrovitoj podunavskošvapskoj uzrečici: “Prvima smrt, drugima patnja, trećima kruh”.G. A. Bayer: Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 12.-13 Zasigurno su opisi podunavskih Švaba, također i bosanskih Nijemaca,ponekad pretjerani. Bečom upravljana politika naseljavanja stremila je ka priključivanju, te ekonomskom eksploatiranju prirodnih resursa tako da se doseljenicima dodijeli plodno tlo, stoga se ne može govoriti o “creatio ex nihilo” unatoč tomu što su se tijekom procesa kolonizacije pojavljivale teškoće.Ingomar Senz, Die Donauschwaben. München: Langen Müller, 1994., S. 18. Legende o doseljenju i izgradnji sela su prenošene s generacije na generaciju. Ovo je također jedan od razloga zašto se identitet podunavskih i bosanskih Nijemaca tako snažno veže za zavičajna mjesta. Mit o kolonističkom duhu, kao i “narativ Podunavskih Švaba” imali su u poslijeratno vrijeme jednu važnu funkciju, te su olakšavali integraciju. Obeskorjenjivanje i gubitak zavičaja dao im je jedan novi povijesni smisao. Isto kao što su njihovi očevi u jugoistočnoj Europi stvarali novi zavičaj, tako su i oni, njihovi potomci kroz naslijeđeni mentalitet kolonista izgradili jednu novu egzistenciju. Ovo se također pojačava sa izrazito prezentnom povijesnom slikom “povratka u zemlju predaka” ili “matičnu zemlju”.F. Hoffmann, Geschichte einer deutschen Gemeinde in Bosnien, 6.; Isti: Das Schicksal der Bosniendeutschen in 100 Jahren, 146. Povijest bosanskih Nijemaca predstavlja se kao krug koji se zatvara u Saveznoj Republici Njemačkoj. Pokraj ovih zajedničkih autostereotipa u svakoj zavičajnoj knjizi isto tako se nalaze specifični autostereotipi za mjesta od kojih ću predstaviti dva vrlo različita. Sommer predstavlja stanovnike Schutzberga na slijedeći način: “Okolnosti u zemlji, iskustva koja je stekao doveli su do toga da povjerenje nije imao ni u ljude, ni u stvari”. Osim toga, navodi da su doseljenici Schutzberga, kao i drugi doseljenici “niti junaci, niti slabići”.F. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 68.-69. Bayer opisuje karakteristike kolonista iz Branjeva kao rezultat blage klime: “Oni su dobroćudni, mirni, marljivi i štedljivi.”G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 23. U potpunosti sve zavičajne knjige govore o jednom čvrstom zajedništvu unutar kolonija i, osim Sommera, o važnosti nošnje i običaja za osjećaj zajedništva.Vidi npr.: F. Hoffmann, Eine deutsche Gemeinde in Bosnien, 103.; G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 48 Jedno centralno obilježje identiteta jeste što su bosanski Nijemci predstavljeni kao “donosioci kulture” i “učitelji” za domaće stanovništvo. Kao simbol toga iznova se koristi željezni plug, koji su napredni bosanski Nijemci donijeli iz svoje domovine. Nasuprot njemu stoji drveni plug, koji je u zavičajnim knjigama simbol unazađenosti Bosne. Često se javlja i rečenica da su Nijemci već uskoro nakon naseljavanja imali duplo veću žetvu od drugih.Vidi npr. F. Hoffmann, Das Schicksal der Bosniendeutschen in 100 Jahren, 23., 45.; G. A Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 24. Bosanski su Nijemci od strane austrijske vlade predstavljeni kao “uzori”, te su to i sami vrlo ozbiljno shvaćali. U svim zavičajnim knjigama biva naglašeno da se kolonisti nisu asimilirali, nego da su uvijek bili svjesni svoga podrijetla i da su očuvali svoj njemački identitet. Bosanski Nijemci kao primjer uvijek uzimaju miješane brakove koji se nisu tolerirali. Po njihovom mišljenju, miješani brakovi su se događali samo u gradovima i najčešće su završavali nesretno. U ovom kontekstu se često navodi da je u takvim brakovima najčešće dominirala njemačka kultura (drugim riječima, pričalo se njemačkim jezikom).F. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 25.; F. Hoffmann, Das Schicksal der Bosniendeutschen in 100 Jahren, 55. No, statistike u Sommerovoj knjizi, koje je preuzeo od EWZ-a, govore drugačije: od 7.681 djeteta iseljenog iz Bosne i drugih jugoistočnih zemalja samo su 4.603 govorila dobro njemački, 1.497 nisu uopće znali njemački, a ostala su njemački znala osrednje ili vrlo loše. Vidi: F. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 141. Njihov stav prema miješanim brakovima pokazuje da su gradove doživljavali kao prostor u kojem moralne pretpostavke i vrijednosti više ne vrijede, a time stoje u suprotnosti seoskom načinu življenja. Zemlja Bosna i Bosanci imaju nevažnu ulogu, što još jednom dokazuje u kolikoj je mjeri identitet bosanskih Nijemaca usmjeren na zavičajno mjesto. Sommer opisuje Bosnu kao zemlju proturječnosti, i to ne samo što se tiče prirode već i ljudi: “Noževi se lako potežu, ljudi su laki na okidaču, Bosna je bila i ostala zemlja ustanaka”. Također kaže da se mentalitet ljudi osobito formirao tijekom osmanskog perioda: “Nema jurenja, ni žurenja, ni planiranja. Žurba je đavolje djelo. Kada je božja volja, bit će čovjek bez napora uspješan, kada nije, tada je svaki trud uzaludan”.Isti, 12. Jasno je da ovaj navodni fatalistički bosanski mentalitet služi kao kontrast vrlinama bosanskih Nijemaca. Često se javljaju i predrasude da je domaće stanovništvo sklono krađi.G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 85.; F. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 70 Ovo se kao primjer vidi na jednoj anegdoti iz Branjeva. Naime, Gazda Kos, koji je bio vlasnik kavane, često je puštao svoje patke da traže hranu uz obalu Drine. Jednog dana patak se vratio bez patke sa porukom obješenom oko vrata: “Dobro veče gazda Kos. Eto došao sam bos/Ostala mi žena/U adi pečena”. G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 85 Druge zavičajne knjige pokazuju manje smisla za humor, gdje se kolonisti žale zbog česte krađe drva i zbog štete na poljima nastale time što domaće stanovništvo na njih pušta stoku na ispašu. F. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 70 Prirodna okolina kolonija u sjećanjima bosanskih Nijemaca opisuje se kao izgubljeni raj u kojem dobro uspijeva voće koje u Njemačkoj nije niti poznato. Opisuje se i jedna netaknuta priroda kakva se u Njemačkoj više ne može ni naći, a isto tako se spominje i blaga klima kao jedno posebno obilježje bosanskog zavičaja. G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 20. Odnos prema drugim nacionalnostima ocjenjivan je potpuno različito, ponekad se čak u jednoj te istoj knjizi pronalaze različita mišljenja. Generalno su odnosi sa bosanskim stanovništvom pozitivno ocijenjeni, u najmanju ruku na susjedskom nivou.Vidi npr.: F. Hoffmann, Geschichte einer deutschen Gemeinde in Bosnien, 23. U svakoj se zavičajnoj knjizi također spominje i međusobna tolerancija. Ovdje će biti predstavljena dva primjera koja reprezentiraju dva ekstrema. U zavičajnoj knjizi Branjevo data je slika jednog harmoničnog suživota. Branjevci su, čini se, imali puno više dodirnih točaka sa domaćim stanovništvom nego što je to bio slučaj sa druge tri kolonije, ne samo kroz školu već i na tržnici, seoskim slavljima i udrugama.G. A. Bauer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 54., 56. Ovo je i jedina zavičajna knjiga koja tematizira progon Jevreja i koja žrtvama daje imena i lica.“U gradovima, posebno u Bijeljini, bilo je mnogo Jevreja koji su govorili njemačkim jezikom. Zbog toga smo s njima bili više povezani nego sa Srbima i Turcima, koji nisu voljeli Nijemce. Zato smo bili začuđeni kad smo čuli za progon Jevreja i bili smo duboko pogođeni kad su 1941. i 1942. došli po naše Jevreje.” G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein JohannisbrotBaum, 87. Po Bayerovim sjećanjima iz djetinjstva, čak je i vjerska tolerancija prelazila normalnu mjeru: “Još se i dan danas sjećam kako sam u Bjelniću, gdje mi je otac bio učitelj, sa muslimanskom djecom otišao u džamiju, te se sa njima u skladu sa njihovom vjerom pomolio. Hodža je tolerirao moju prisutnost u džamiji. Tako sam se ja molio u muslimanskoj, evangeličkoj i katoličkoj crkvi (moj otac je bio katolik, majka evangelist).”G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 25. Sommer, nasuprot tomu, vidi u evangeličkoj crkvi pravu tvrđavu koja štiti od prilagodbe bosanskoj okolini. Jednu vjersku praksu, kao što ju prakticira Bayer, Sommer zasigurno ne bi tolerirao. No, možemo poći od toga da je on situaciju njemačke manjine u Bosni – barem retrospektivno – mogao realno procijeniti. On opisuje odnos prema srpskim susjedima kao normalan. Isto kao što je bilo sukoba među Nijemcima, bilo je i sukoba između Nijemaca i Srba. Po njegovom mišljenju, situacija je bila drugačija kada se radilo o objema narodnim grupama u cijelosti. Nijemci su se smatrali boljima od Srba i to su im davali na znanje. Srbi su bili time nezadovoljni te “ispunjeni mržnjom i ljubomorom”, tako da Sommer zaključuje: “Jednom rečenicom može se reći, da iako su Nijemci u zemlji bili potrebni, nisu bili voljeni, vjerovatno ih se i nije moglo voljeti.”F. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 70. Zanimljivo je da Sommer spominje progon Srba u NDH, da osuđuje politiku i ideologiju nacionalsocijalista, ali ne spominje ni jednom riječju holokaust ili progon poljskih seljaka. Koliko su fleksibilni kolonisti morali biti u odnosima sa državom pokazuje citat iz zavičajne knjige Branjeva: “Selo je osnovano 1892. od strane austro-ugarske vlade direktno na granici sa Srbijom, i administrirano kao vojni garnizon. Od 1918. pripada Jugoslaviji, 1942. je iseljeno i 1945. poravnato sa zemljom. U pet desetljeća pet državljanstava.” 0 G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 3. Misli se na državljanstva koja su Branjevci imali kroz povijest: mađarsko, jugoslavensko, hrvatsko, državljanstvo Trećeg Reicha i Republike Njemačke. Sommer naglašava da su se njemački kolonisti u vrijeme prve Jugoslavije smatrali njenim građanima, te joj bili vjerni. U drugim zavičajnim knjigama vrijeme provedeno u Jugoslaviji najčešće se spominje samo u kontekstu školstva. Jugoslavenska obrazovna politika je negativno ocijenjena jer je ona značila kraj za mnoge njemačke škole. F. Sommer, Fern vom Land der Ahnen, 70.; F. Hoffmann, Das Schicksal der Bosniendeutschen in 100 Jahren, 27. Za sve Nijemce na jugoistoku Habsburške Monarhije propast ove države značila je naglu promjenu jer su odjednom postali manjina, stoga je jasno da je Habsburška Monarhija pozitivno ocijenjena. Spominje se izgradnja infrastrukture i funkcionalnog birokratskog aparata. Kod svih autora, osim kod Sommera, jedna velika “bijela mrlja” prekriva vrijeme NDH, nacionalsocijalizma, te općenito Drugi svjetski rat. Ako se i spomene vrijeme NDH, onda je to samo ako je riječ o Kulturbundu ili školstvu. U zavičajnoj knjizi Franzjosefsfeld navodi se da se u dvadesetim godinama oklijevalo osnovati mjesnu grupu, jer je Kulturbund smatran neprijateljem države. Začuđujuće je da 1939. ljudi u Franzjosefsfeldu više nisu bili tako skeptični, iako je Kulturbund tek tada poprimio oblik koji je uistinu trebao zabrinjavati jugoslavensku vladu. Autor smatra Kulturbund bezopasnom kulturnom organizacijom koja je uvela “nove lijepe plesove” i narodne nošnje jednake za sve, te održavala govore o “prošlosti i budućnosti Njemačke”.2 F. Hoffmann, Geschichte einer deutschen Gemeinde in Bosnien, 74.-75. Preseljenje 1942. ključni je događaj za konstituiranje bosanskih Nijemaca kao grupe. Dok je zajedništvo unutar kolonije bilo snažno, to nije bio slučaj između kolonija međusobno.G. A. Bauer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 88. Tek kroz kolektivno iskustvo preseljenja njemački kolonisti iz Bosne o sebi su stvorili sliku u kojoj su se konačno vidjeli kao bosanski Nijemci, koji su tek u Njemačkoj postali dio familije podunavskih Švaba. U zadnjoj zavičajnoj knjizi iz 1982., koja ima najslužbeniji karakter, to se može dobro vidjeti. Kod svakog opisa mjesta napomenuto je koliko se ljudi prijavilo za preseljenje. Poput molitve završava svaki opis mjesta sa ovom ili vrlo sličnom rečenicom (pod uvjetom da je mjesto preseljeno): “Prepustili su se sudbini preseljenja zajedno sa svojim sunarodnjacima i krenuli preko preseljeničkog logora u Litzmannstadtu 1945. natrag u Njemačku, pradomovinu njihovih praotaca, gdje su si iznova stvorili jedan novi zavičaj.”F. Hoffmann, Geschichte einer deutschen Gemeinde in Bosnien, 39.-55. Zanimljivo je da sve zavičajne knjige glavlje “preseljenje” prepuštaju Sommeru, čije izvještaje iz “Bonnske dokumentacije” i njegove knjige preuzimaju u skraćenom obliku.Za razliku od drugih knjiga, u knjizi o Branjevu spominje se scena odlaska i to na vrlo emocionalan način. “Jedan Bošnjak koji mojem ocu godinama nije podmirio dugove došao je i sve platio tako da ostane čiste savjesti i u dobrom sjećanju. Živjeli smo godinama u miru sa domaćim stanoviništvom te su oni naučili puno od nas o poljoprivredi i kućanstvu. Zajedno smo proživjeli sve ono lijepo i teško. Oni nisu mogli razumijeti da se rastajemo. Svi su plakali, oni koji su odlazili i oni koji su ostajali. Nije im bilo drago što odlazimo. Nama u čast zvonili su našim crkvenim zvonima sve dok ih od daljine više nismo mogli čuti.” G. A. Bayer, Und übrig blieb ein Johannisbrot-Baum, 111. Time je preseljenje najbitniji historiografski element povijesti bosanskih Nijemaca, koji je čvrsto definiran od autoriteta i prihvaćen od strane njihove zajednice. Bosanski Nijemci u Saveznoj Republici Njemačkoj Prihvaćanje količine od više od 12 miliona izbjeglica iz istočne i jugoistočne Europe predstavljalo je saveznicima i kasnijoj Republici Njemačkoj veliki izazov.Mlađi radovi o izbjegličkoj problematici sažimaju dosadašnja istraživanja i čine ih dostupnim široj javnosti. Andreas Kossert, Kalte Heimat. Die Geschichte der deutschen Vertriebenen nach 1945. München: Siedler Verlag, 2008.; Manfred Kittel, Die Vertreibung der Vertriebenen? Der historische deutsche Osten in der Erinnerungskultur der Bundesrepublik (196 –1982). München: Oldenbourg Wissenschaftsverlag GmbH, 2007. Da bi se izbjeglice brže asimilirale, saveznici su pazili na to da se bivše seoske zajednice ne naseljavaju zajedno. Iz istog razloga je neposredno poslije rata postojala zabrana koalicije za izbjegličke grupe. Ovu zabranu su izbjeglice izbjegavale pomoću crkvenih organizacija (npr. Organizacija za pomoć evangeličke crkve iz Jugoslavije). Tek 1952. nastala je Zemaljska udruga Podunavskih Švaba, koja je zastupala njihove političke interese i kojoj su se priključili bosanski Nijemci. Od 1949. do 1969. postojalo je Savezno ministarstvo za izbjeglice, protjerane i ratom oštećene, čija je zadaća bila koordinacija socijalne, političke i ekonomske integracije izbjeglica. Savezni zakon o izbjeglicama (Bundesvertriebenengesetz), donesen 1953., stvorio je zakonski okvir za institucionalnu njegu kulturnog naslijeđa Nijemaca iz istočne i jugoistočne Europe. Aktualna verzija zakona iz 2007. godine http://bundesrecht.juris.de/bundesrecht/bvfg/ gesamt.pdf/(21.11.2009.). Tako su nastale nebrojene istraživačke institucije, kao npr. Johannes-Künzig - Institut za istočno-njemačku etnologiju, koji je danas pod okriljem Ministarstva unutarnjih poslova Baden-Württemberga. Odnosi vodstva bosanskih Nijemaca i Zemaljske udruge Podunavskih Švaba (ZUPŠ) nisu bili neproblematični. Sommer u svojoj knjizi niti jednom riječju ne spominje ZUPŠ. Po njegovom mišljenju, osjećaj zajedništva među bosanskim Nijemcima tako je snažan da im nije potrebna vlastita organizacija. Od strane Sommera inicirani godišnji susreti bosanskih Nijemaca, kao i božićno pismo koje je slao svima čije je adrese sakupio, vrpca su koja ih spaja. U razdoblju između 1956.–1966. u najistaknutijoj tiskovini podunavskih Švaba Mitteilungen für die Deutschen aus dem Donauraum Mitteilungen für die Donauschwaben, Karlsruhe: Landsmannschaft der Donauschwaben, izlazi od 1979. pod nazivom Mitteilungen für die Donauschwaben in der BRD, od 2002. Der Donauschwabe. Mitteilungen für die Donauschwaben. Aalen: Landsmannschaft der Donauschwaben. gotovo da se i ne može pronaći nešto o bosanskim Nijemcima. 1960. Sommer je za iste novine napisao članak pod nazivom “I u Bosni je bilo Nijemaca”, koji je čak objavljen na naslovnoj stranici. U njemu se žali da se ne samo u Njemačkoj nego i među podunavskim Švabama ništa ne zna o bosanskim Nijemcima. On kaže da se stvorio dojam kao da ZUPŠ “ovu vezu nije niti željela, baš kao da je riječ o siromašnom srodstvu. Tek prilikom susreta na izbjegličkim putevima, tek kod osnivanja organizacije Nijemaca iz Jugoslavije ... su se ljudi susreli. Otkrilo se da bi i bosanski Nijemci trebali pripadati Podunavskim Švabama, no bosanski Nijemci su stajali i stoje sa strane i nitko na njih ne obraća pozornost zbog njihovog malog broja.”Mitteilungen für die Donauschwaben, VI, br. 21, Karlsruhe, 1. XI. 1960., 1. Integracija bosanskih Nijemaca u ZUPŠ nije bila nešto samo po sebi razumljivo. Uspjela sam naći samo još jedan članak koji je objavljen na naslovnoj stranici. Radi se o jednom izvještaju sa susreta bosanskih Nijemaca 1961. u Altenkirchenu (Sommerovom boravišnom mjestu), koji je “neslužbeni grad-partner bosanskih Nijemaca” i u kojem se od 1950. ova okupljanja održavaju. U ovom članku podunavske Švabe se ne spominju, već je riječ samo o bosanskim Nijemcima, te ih se čak naziva “Bosancima”. Ovaj članak nam jasno daje do znanja da je grupa bosanskih Nijemaca već ranije bila suočena sa fenomenom nestajanja, što nije slučaj kod velike grupe podunavskih Švaba: “Neki su uzaludno pogledom tražili stare poznanike. Broj onih koje je sudbina pogodila svake je godine sve manji. Sve više nestaje iz slike nošnja koju su Nijemci na prostoru jugoistočne Europe njegovali.”Mitteilungen für die Donauschwaben, VII, br. 13, Karlsruhe, 1. VII. 1961., 1 Članak o Sommerovoj smrti isto tako je skroman kada uzmemo u obzir ulogu koju je imao za bosanske Nijemce. Na njegov pogreb najviše ljudi došlo je iz Schutzberga i u oproštajnom govoru je rečeno da je “bio sa srcem i riječju dobar susjed” i da je pomogao svima onima koji su bili pogođeni ratom. Autor članka kaže da je bio središnja točka za bosanske Nijemce koji žive u preko 450 mjesta u Europi, SAD-u i Kanadi.Mitteilungen für die Donauschwaben, XII, br. 10, Karlsruhe, 15. V. 1966., 3. Nakon njegove smrti nije se više u novinama moglo naći poziva na godišnje susrete u Altenkirchenu, te je njegova ličnost ostala nezamijenjena. 1945. osnovan je Komitet za pomoć Evangeličkoj zemaljskoj crkvi iz Jugoslavije (Hilfskommittee für die Evangelische Landeskirche aus Jugoslawien), u čijem je osnivanju sudjelovao i svećenik Sommer. Komitet je pomagao njemačkim obiteljima iz Jugoslavije da pronađu svoje bližnje, te je također otkupljivao Nijemce iz jugoslavenskih logora i pronalazio njemačku djecu koja su završila u jugoslavenskim sirotištima. Inicijativom Komiteta osnovana su nebrojena građevinska udruženja koja su mnogim Nijemcima iz Jugoslavije omogućila da ponovno dobiju dom. Der Bote, X, br. 2, juni 1970., 4. Tako nastaju izbjeglička naselja koja su tipična za poslijeratnu Njemačku. Također su i zaslugom evangeličke i katoličke crkve izbjeglice nakon teškog početka u Njemačkoj lakše mogle stvoriti novi zavičaj. Tek u pedesetim i šezdesetim godinama može se govoriti o samoinicijativi i aktivnoj integraciji izbjeglica, što se vidi na tome da je evangelička crkva propagirala samopomoć, jer je puno izbjeglica bilo zahvaćeno začaranim krugom letargije i samosažaljenja. Krisztina Kaltenecker, Wie wird eine Baustelle zur Gemeinde? Das Grundkonzept der Darmstädter Donausiedlung zur Ansiedlung und Eingliederung (1949–1954). u: Ortsbezü- ge. Deutsche in und aus dem mittleren Donauraum des Johannes-Künzig-Instituts 5. (gl. ur. Hans-Werner Retterath), Freiburg: Johannes-Künzig-Institut, 2001., 193.-221., 200. Službeni vjesnik Komiteta bio je “Der Bote”, koji je objavljivan od 1961. U početku je Sommer bio suizdavač, kasnije je još djelovao samo kao urednik. Iz tog razloga se u prvim brojevima novina puno izvještavalo o Nijemcima iz Bosne.Istraženi su brojevi izašli između 1961. i 1970. Na početku je “Bote der lutheranischen und reformierten Glaubensgenossen aus Jugoslawien” izlazio jednom godišnje, a od 1964. izlazi četiri puta godišnje pod nazivom “Der Bote”. '''Ovi izvještaji ne donose nam ništa novo, najčešće se radi o malim člancima koji govore o povijesti bosanskih Nijemaca i o godišnjim okupljanjima. Tijekom jednog okupljanja u Messtettenu, na jugu Njemačke, okupilo se između 500 i 600 ljudi koji su došli čak i iz Austrije i SAD-a. Veliko razočaranje bilo je to što se bosanski Nijemci iz središnje Njemačke (dakle iz okruga Altenkirchena) nisu pojavili.Bote der lutheranischen und reformierten Glaubensgenossen aus Jugoslawien, II, br. 1, august 1962., 7. U jednom izdanju pojavila se čak i rubrika “Bosanski kutak”, u kojoj je objavljena reklama za zavičajnu knjigu Schönborn. Iz Schutzberga je izviješteno da je evangelička crkva srušena te da je na njenom mjestu izgrađen jedan kulturni dom. Interesantan je Sommerov poziv svim bosanskim Nijemcima da prilože članke o starom zavičaju ili o sadašnjem životu u Saveznoj Republici.6 Der Bote, III, br. 1, april 1970., 5. Budući da se osim autora zavičajnih knjiga Josefa Zorna i naravno Ferdinanda Sommera nijedan bosanski Nijemac nije osjećao pozvan da napiše članak, rubrike već u idućem broju više nije bilo. Kao i u “Mitteilungen”, također se i u “Der Bote” nakon Sommerove smrti gotovo i nije pojavio niti jedan članak o bosanskim Nijemcima i njihovom starom zavičaju. Zaključila bih moje izlaganje o identitetu bosanskih Nijemaca, koji je jedan možda manje poznati dio identiteta Bosne i Hercegovine kroz povijest, pismom jedne žene iz Schutzberga koja je u SAD-u pronašla novi zavičaj. To pismo sažima koje značenje na privatnoj razini zavičajne knjige imaju za ljude koji su izgubili zavičaj. Ono pokazuje što je to izgubljeni zavičaj. Zavi- čaj je idealizirano sjećanje, osobito na djetinjstvo, na bliske ljude, zavičaj je sigurnost, a često i alternativna slika naspram sadašnjosti kada ju se doživljava nesigurnom. “Dragi oče Sommer, ... kada mislim na Schutzberg mislim na ckrvu, na školu ..., vidim Vas i sestričnu Lene ..., oboje Vas dragih ljudi jednostavno pripadate ovom malom komadiću zavičaja koji mi ponekad dođe u sjećanje poput sna .... Želim Vam se posebno zahvaliti za knjigu Schutzberg. Za mene je ona bila najbolja knjiga godine. Kroz ovu knjigu vratila su mi se sva moja sjećanja iz djetinjstva. ... Nismo uživali luksuz koji naša djeca imaju, ali je sretnije i radosnije bilo naše djetinjstvo od ovoga koje naša djeca danas imaju u nuklearnom dobu. Moj sin uči čitati i pisati njemački .... Rekao je da isto želi pročitati ovu knjigu tako da zna otkuda dolazi njegova majka.”Der Bote der lutheranischen und reformierten Glaubensgenossen aus Jugoslawien, IV, br. 1, mart 1964., 8 “RIGHT TO A HOMELAND” – IDENTITY OF BOSNIAN GERMANS IN POSTWAR GERMANY (Summary) This paper deals with the barely researched history of German rural communities in Bosnia and Herzegovina from the settlement in the second half of 19th century to departure in 1942 and the new beginning after 1945 in West Germany. Through the analysis of their local literature and publications published after 1945 in FR Germany we seek to find an answer to how the Bosnian Germans subsequently constructed their identity and how was a small group of Bosnian Germans positioned towards the large group of Danube Swabians. Apart from the origin, language and religion, important factors for the creation of ethnical identity were also customs and traditional costume, way of agricultural work and life, as well as the attitudes towards landowning and work, the factors by which the Bosnian Germans differed, according to their own opinion, from other ethnical groups in Bosnia and Herzegovina. The analysis of local literature shows that the identity of Bosnian Germans is solely focused on the birthplace or hometown while Bosnia and Herzegovina and its inhabitants remained foreign forever. We can also conclude that the traumatic experience of the collective expulsion in 1942 was a key event for the development of group consciousness amongst Bosnian Germans. The authors of local books describe the history of Bosnian Germans as a circle which closes in West Germany: since they emigrated from German territories to their settlement in Bosnia, until their (involuntary) return to the “land of the ancestors”. The local books, not only of Bosnian Germans, but also of all Germans who had to leave their homelands in Eastern Europe during the Second World War, fulfil different important functions. First of all they give a historical sense to their flight, persecution and removal, second, they are an important medium which helps them to overcome the loss of homeland, and third, they help to construct the auto stereotype about an inherited mentality of colonists and the ability to adapt during integration into the West German society. Bosnian Germans were very weak as a group. They were lost early in the large group of Danube Swabians, and the descendants of former colonists no longer keep the culture of their ancestors, so that Bosnian Germans as a group are not noticeable any more.